The mysterious blond man
by Hiddlestoner97
Summary: A holiday in London and an unexpected encounter. A one-shot story with Tom Hiddleston. I would be glad if you would write your opinion of my story!:)


I was laying on my bed, thinking of tomorrow. I was so excited, because me and my best friend are going to a holiday to London. We will spend two weeks in that gorgeous town. Since we started high school far away from each other, we didn't spent as muck time together like before. So we decided to make up the time that we spent separately.

I was lost in thoughts and fell asleep.

The next day we pick up Kim, and hurry to the airport to catch our flight.

I'm so looking forward to visit London. We have to take a lot of photos! - she said gladly.

Me too. We sure have fun there.

When we arrived at the airport, we check our flights and get on the plane. We sit next to each other.

Hey Annie, I want to sit at the window!

Okey, but next time I'm going to sit there.

Haha, ok. Can you give me the camera, I want to take some photos, we have to capture every single thing. - said Kim as she poking my bag.

Sure. Here you are.

I was thinking of London and our trip, then I noticed a high flash. My eyes were dazzling.

What the...! Kim, what was that?- I said in surprise.

Don't worry, I just take a nice picture of you!- she said laughing.

Oh you...! Give it to me. - and I took the camera out of her hands.

She said that it is a good photo, but it is horrible. I look like a moonstruck on it. I couldn't help laughing.

You said that it's a nice picture. - I said smiling.

Yes, it is! We need to keep that. It will be a funny memory.-Kim said.

While we talking, I realized that someone watching us. That was a man next to me. He has a big smile on his face as he listening us, but when I turned my face after him, he also turn the opposite direction. So I couldn't see him, just his curly, blond hair. He was wearing a suit. Isn't it uncomfortable? I asked in myself.

Then..

Annie, what are you staring at?-asked Kim, while she was looking over my shoulders.

I don't...I don't staring at anything!

Ohw, so you noticed a good-looking man, don't you.- said Kim with a grin on her face.

Than, guess who am I staring at?!

Let me see. I know, that guy who has curly blond hair!

You got me. But how do you know that?

You can't hide anything from me, you know! Because blonds are your weakness. -she said proudly.

In the remaining time we talking, ordering some snacks, listening to music and fell asleep.

I got up to that someone gently touched my shoulder.

-Sorry, but we arrived. We have to get off the plane. - said a deep voiced man.

-Oh we already arrived? Than thank for letting me know. - I said, but when I realized that the voice was belong to the blond man, he still dissappeared. I can't even see his face, but i remember his eyes. Those sparkling blue eyes.

Kim, hey Kim! We arrived to London. Wake up! - I said to Kim who is sleeping half on me.

Oh, so we're here?!- she sit up and grab her handbag. - Then let's go!

While we going off the plane I searching for the mystery man, but I don't see him anywhere. We call a taxi, and 10 minutes later we got to the hotel. We got our key to the rooms, and went up to the 4th floor. We have rooms that facing to each other.

I stepped into mine. It was spacious, modern and also homey. There was a big window and a balcony. The view was breathtaking from it, I can see everything. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. I went to the bedroom to pack out my staffs. There was an enormous bed in the middle of the room. I immediately jumped on it, it was so soft. Then I packed out everything. I decided to go to Kim's room.

Do you like your place? -I asked

Of course! It's so beautiful, clean and comfortable. - she said with satisfaction.

Now hurry up and get ready, we're going to have some fun at a nice club. - said Kim by urging.

That's sounds good, but what should I wear? And is it near, or we have to call a taxi to get there?

Just put on a pretty dress or something like that. It's not far, we can walk as well.

Okey, then I'm go and get ready!

We'll meet 30 minutes later. Is it enough time for you? - she asked

Yes, that's enough.

30 minutes later Kim come into my room. She wearing a red, sleeveless dress that ends before her knee, and she also wearing a black glittered belt on her waist. Her long brown hair was wavy, and she was wearing a simple make up. She looks like a movie star.

Wow Annie, you are so beautiful! - Kim said

I was wearing turquoise cocktail dress, with layers on it. My blond hair reaches my middle of my back and it was wavy too. My make up is a little bit more extrame than Kim's.

Thank you! But you looks very pretty too!

Thanks! Then let's go. - said Kim excitedly.

I quickly put on my high-heeled shoes. It was getting dark and a pleasantly cool wind was blowing.

We arrived to the club, which name was Shaka Zulu. What a silly name! But when we get into, we're just amazed from the place. It has celtic style with two floors, giant statues, exotic foods and drinks.

The interior design was the best I've ever seen, absolutely that was the perfect place to let loose on a Friday night.

The place was milling about people.

Let's get a drink. - I said to Kim who was wonder-stricken from the place.

Sure.

There was a huge assortment of cocktails. There was also meet flavoured drink...! Disgusting.

What can I bring for the ladies? - asked the bartender.

I can't choose yet. Can you recommend us a cocktail? - I asked.

Of course I can. Hmm...I'm offering you the Tequila Sunrise, it's based on tequila, lime juice and fruits.

I would like that! - said Kim. - Annie, let's drink a Tequila Sunrise first!

Yes that sounds delicious for me too! Then...two Tequila Sunrise please.

Ok, I'll bring it soon. -he said.

The first sip of the Tequila Sunrise was tasty. Than we go to the dance floor, and dance for a long time.

My leg hurts, and I have to breathe some fresh air, so I decided to go outside.

Kim! I don't feel so good, I go outside a little.

Shall I go with you? - she asked worried.

No no! I'll be fine. Just stay and dance with that guy, I don't want to separate you.

Ok, but let me know if you don't want to be here any longer.

Ok, I will.

I went through the crowd and finally get outside. I saw a bench in front of the club. I sat down, and relax. A man passed before me, and dropped something. I picked up, that was a bunch of keys. I ran after him.

Excuse me! You drop your keys.

Oh, thank you. You're my savior, if you don't give my keys back I couldn't get into my house.

I held the keys to him, and as a street lamp lightened up his face, I realized that he was the man from the plane. Under the blond hair there was a perfect face, the light blue eyes, the cheekbones that can be sharp as a knife, the thin lips were formed a wide, glorious smile.

I know it maybe sounds a little silly, but don't you're the girl with her friend on the plane in the morning, who I met with? - he asked in surprise.

I was wondering about the same question. But yes, that was me.

Then let me introduce myself, I'm Thomas William Hiddleston, but you can call me Tom as well.

Nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Annie Wilson. - I wanted to shake hands with him, but suddenly he grabbed my hand and exhale a kiss on it. I was so surprised, and I feel that I'm getting blushed.

My pleasure to meet you, Annie.

You're always acting like a gentleman?- I asked suspiciously.

Haha, no my dear. I'm really like that. But if you don't believe me, you should have come with me for a party tomorrow, and we could know each other better. - he said with a gentle smile on his face. He don't seem to be telling lies...so why not?

I would be glad if I could go with you. - I said composed.

Oh, then let me know your address, and tomorrow I'll be there by 6 o'clock in the evening.

I wrote down my address fast and held it to him.

I'll be waiting for you. - I said.

I'll be accurate. I'm so looking forward for tomorrow my dear. - he said with a spark in his eyes.

Ah...me too. Well.. see you tomorrow.

Bye my dear Annie! - he say goodbye and kiss my hand again.

Strange happiness filled my whole body, and I can't help smiling like an idiot.

Annie, what are you doing? Are you feel better? - asked Kim while she was running towards me.

Oh yes, I'm more than better. - I said with a big smile on my face.

Wow, what happened to you? Do you meet your blond prince again? - she asked laughing.

Haha..you got me again. But now you have to tell me your secret, how can you do it?

Really? - she asked in surprise. - You have to tell me everything!

First we have to get back to the hotel and I promise that I will tell every little piece of our meeting. - I said delightedly.

When we arrived at the hotel, we put on our casual clothes, Kim came to my room. I told her everything, we talk hours about it. We were so excited, and she was as happy as me.

I've never had luck with boys...until now.

Next day we went for shopping, Kim want to find the perfect dress for me for the night. We went to a lot of shops, but we didn't find anything. We almost give up, when I saw a little shop, where we can buy go-to-meeting dresses.

We found the perfect dress there, it was strapless, ankle length, girdling on the waist, and it has criss-cross and flower trimmed silver embellishments. The color was hunter green, and we choose a champagne colored high-heeled shoe. I feel myself pretty in it.

After that we had lunch, and go home to get some rest before I start to get ready for the party.

When the clock's hour hand reaches the 6, we heard knocking on the door.

That's must be him! - I jumped up and hurried towards the door.

I hope you'll be having a great time together! Good luck! - she said and hugged me.

Thank you. I don't know when I'll get back. Bye.

I go out of the room. Tom was standing there with a bouquet of wonderful red roses.

I bring it for you, darling.

Oh, it wouldn't be necessary. - I went back and took the flowers into a vase.

You're so beautiful tonight! - he said and offered me his arm.

Thank you. You looks good too! - I said and embrace his arm.

Tom was wearing black trousers, a light blue shirt, a black tie with gray striped and a dark gray suit on it.

Then we got into a taxi, and started to talking and knowing each other better.

Now...that's time for your imagination!

END


End file.
